The present invention relates in general to security systems, and more specifically to methods and systems for verifying that a potential user is authorized to access a particular item or system.
The phrase “access control” refers generally to security techniques that are used to regulate who or what can view or use resources. In some configurations of an access control of a system, an integrated circuit security system controls access by comparing external signals received by the system to a known list of signals and determining whether to allow access based on the comparison. In many fields, access to technology, including semiconductor devices, integrated circuits, computer systems, and the like, are restricted from unauthorized use. As an example, the export of sensitive technologies to selected locations is severely limited by many governments. However, if such a technology makes its way into a restricted region, there is little that can be done once it arrives.